


Illumi x Doesn't x Know x Friendship

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Prequel to Hisoka x Learns x Friendship Illumi's first time meeting Hisoka and the first time Hisoka saves Illumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mulan13 who wanted a prequel for hiso learns friendship, and I hope you enjoy this~

Despite having learned nen Hisoka was still a street kid, but at least he was on a nice street with many different vendors who served much better food than roasted cat. Hisoka was finally a teen being thirteen, his growth spurt finally kicked in making him at least a slightly taller child. Either way he wasn't so small anymore compared to three years ago.

Most of his days were spent on rooftops terrorizing the local vendors, most of whom couldn't see nen let alone use it. To them a floating apple was the work of a ghost and not a small teen using bungee gum. He would laugh when he first started tricking the poor people a large middle aged man was usually the target of his mischief, but soon the man got used a ghost making fruit disappear and would even leave offerings to please it. How nice.

Another kid ran passed behind him making him drop his current fruit to look up, a girl in a kimono? Angry male voices could be heard and Hisoka dodged down from his roof until they passed by only caring about the girl. How odd... Curiosity got the better if him and he followed them from a distance to see just what had pissed them off so much they would chase a girl across rooftops. 

Losing track of them he stopped to listen, hearing a kid's voice in an alleyway below him. There. He peeked his head out to see the girl being backed into a corner pulling needles out if her kimono. How odd. Hisoka's eyes widened as he saw in a flash the men who had been chasing her dropped dead to the ground. If an arrow of love could pierce a heart he was sure the girl would shoot his with needles. Continuing to watch the girl calmly walked out of the alleyway as if nothing had happened. 

He couldn't let her get away just yet! Hisoka climbed down keeping an eye on her before calling out to get her attention, "Hey! Wait up!" 

Illumi turned to see an older kid with bubblegum pink hair wearing rags, was he spotted doing a contract? The boy kept a needle ready to strike behind his back just in case.

Elated to see that the girl waited for him to catch up he smiled down charmingly, "I just wanted to know if it hurt." Illumi looked at him in confusion. Did what hurt? "You know when you fell down from heaven?" Looking to the left to see a bike carrying flowers he snagged a bouquet and held it out to the mystery girl in one smooth motion.

Another nen user? Illumi kept his face stoic, but took the flowers that seemed to levitate to this boy's hand, "You really don't know who you're talking to, do you?" 

Hisoka shook his head but kept up his smile, "I don't, but maybe we can get to know each other. Lunch would be on me." A rumble in Illumi's stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten for a few days since taking on his assassination contract. Giving a small nod, it would be best to study this boy to see just how much he could be useful before Illumi decided to kill him, "Great! Follow me." Hisoka reached out to hold the kid's hand but they pulled away.

"I can follow just fine without you holding my hand." Besides he had no idea who this person was.

"Whatever you say." Hisoka held his hand up and this confused Illumi before the boy slingshot himself upwards on top of the building they were on. Just what was the other boy's ability? Illumi scaled the building with ease seeing that Hisoka had somehow been able to perfectly set up a small table.

"You plan to eat up here?" Illumi was so used to having gourmet cooking, but this teen was pulling out a portable stove that was really just a small welded barrel with a grate and lit some wood inside of it. 

"I'll have you know I have a good set up. Now, what are you in the mood for? I can cook up just about anything that's in the market." Illumi looked down, Hisoka would show him his ability again, "What do you have your eyes on, doll?" 

"My name is not doll." This made Hisoka smile, this girl really was too adorable~

"Will you tell me it?" Illumi felt the need to punch Hisoka in the throat, but held back.

Looking over the edge he noticed some fresh fish being hung in the market, "Zoldyck, that's all you need to know." 

That immediately caught Hisoka's attention, "Like the assassin family Zoldyck?" A small nod from the girl, "Oh my~ I knew there was a reason you were brought into my life." Illumi didn't like how Hisoka sounded so breathless, "Sorry, anything that caught your eye? Besides me of course. What would the miss like?" 

Illumi ignored the last part and pointed to the fish below, using gyo to see Hisoka use his aura to stick a strand of pink goo to the fish he wanted and effortlessly stole it without any alarm, "What is that pink stuff?" 

Hisoka stuck two of his own fingers together and pulled them apart showing it off, "I call it my bungee gum, has both the properties of rubber and gum." Smiling Hisoka seemed very pleased with himself.

After lunch Illumi never planned on seeing this boy again...

\------

A year passed and Illumi successfully never saw the pink haired boy again, despite Hisoka knowing nen Illumi didn't care to get to know him better, it was obvious the teen liked playing with fire and would never be able to be of any help to Illumi. Still, Hisoka did seem to have a charm about him, something uncontrolled and wild, it felt so different from his own forced discipline. 

During a mission he had slipped up the guards had a much stronger nen than he was able to handle on his own, had he used zetsu too late or were they enforcing the building with en? Illumi was backed into a corner his leg had been slashed after trying to land a kick on one of the nen users to no avail. How pathetic for a Zoldyck to die on a level three mission, this was nothing compared to the missions his father took on and yet this was his end...

Suddenly every guard were pulled back with an unseen force all of them hitting the back of the wall hard enough for it to crash down. Illumi saw the familiar gum on his shoulders and he was pulled up through a skyline the building had, "Finally I found you. Can't have you dying off before the real fun starts." Illumi pushed away from the annoying teen when Hisoka moved to wrap an arm around his waist. 

"I don't need your help." He said defiantly, "How did you even find me?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to go, princess." Hisoka pulled them out of the building and away from the users who marked too high for him to fight alone given Illumi's injuries, "No need to thank me, a kiss will do just nic-" a punch landed in his face.

"My target is still alive, how am I supposed to go back home after failing like that?" Not often Illumi would let his emotions get the better of him especially in front of a stranger, but everything about the mission upset him. Even Hisoka finding him only served to upset him even more.

"Than it's good that I have this, huh?" Hisoka pulled out a polaroid picture and a bloody playing card, "I killed them while you distracted the guards." Illumi's eyes softened and snatched the picture.

"What do you want for this? I'm not giving you any money." Was that what Hisoka was after?

This made Hisoka laugh softly, "Your first name, and maybe lunch again." 

Illumi looked confused but sighed, "Illumi." It was easily enough given and if he needed to he was sure he could kill this boy.

"What a lovely name for a lovely girl." A hand reached out to brush under his chin, but Illumi pulled back, "I'm Hisoka."

"I'm a boy." Would this keep Hisoka away from him?

"Oh," That grin seemed to get wider making Illumi think Hisoka didn't care on genders, "What a surprise, and what lovely hair~" Illumi moves to step back on his bad leg and winced, he felt himself fall before being caught by Hisoka in time, "Would you let me carry you home?" 

"You wouldn't be able to open the gate." Illumi felt himself being gently lowered to the ground before Hisoka placed a hand on his leg, immediately he felt something tight wrap around him to stop the bleeding, maybe having this odd boy around him was a good thing...

"I can still take you as far as it, though." Hisoka helped Illumi onto his back and started walking into the nearest town, "Kukuroo mountain right?" He felt a nod in his back, "I think I'd like to keep you. Do you have any other friends?"

"Assassins don't need friends." 

Hisoka decided that he would eventually change Illumi's mind even if it took years, maybe then his betrayal and Illumi's anger would be worth fighting.


End file.
